The present invention relates generally to cooking grills.
Cooking grills are known in the art. Some of the cooking grills are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,977; 1,540,434; 4,541,406; 2,839,043; 2,515,521; 4,726,349 and design Pat. No. 414,648, international patent document WO 79/00504, and the publication Business Wire—“Just in Time for Summer: Hot Tips for Finding the Perfect Barbecue”, May 16, 2000.
It is believed that the cooking grills can be further improved.